little Artie
by handymanshipper
Summary: Rated k for a swear word. We never get anything on little Artie before his car accident at age 8 so here are couple stories I came up with about it. Him taking dance before accident is implied.
1. Chapter 1

Little Artie

Authors note: We never get any flashback of Artie before wheelchair. So these are few little scenes from little Artie that I came up sense we are told Artie has a dad and he was never given name I decided to name him Michel the ch says that ch sound.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Four years old.

Artie came down stairs Saturday afternoon. It was little bit of time on Saturday his parents where both home. Artie said,"Mommy,Daddy I've been thinking and I really want something."

Nancy asked,"What is it baby?"

Artie said,"I'm not a baby anymore."

Michel said,"Artie go ahead and tell us what you want."

Artie said,"Oh right I want dance lessons. It seems like fun and I like dancing."

Nancy said,"It's hard work to."

Michel said,"But if it's what you really want Mon and I will support you."

Artie said,"Yes I really want dance lessons. More kinds of dance the better."

Nancy left the room to go call the studio that she'd be best for her son. Sure it was a 45 mintue drive and maybe class she signed him up for was a bit long for a four but it's what Artie wanted.

The next morning Artie got up early he was so exicted for his first dance class though it wasn't till afternoon. Every hour he asked if he could go now. Finally after lunch his parents took Artie to dance class together for his first dance class. Artie didn't yet have dance clothes so he was inn regular clothes. His teacher provided parents list of things he needed for dance class.

Artie was so eager to learn it impressed Ms Lyra.

First is 15 mintues of ballet starting with stretching,then some bar, then basic turns and jumps across the floor as this was the class for 4 and 5 year olds. Artie fell his first turn because he didn't know to spot but once he was told he nailed it. He had no problem with the jumps. Then was 10 mintues of tap class. Artie was wearing shoes borrowed from the school. Artie did really well in tap he was able to copy teacher exactly to make excellent music with his feet. Then there where 15 mintues of hip hop Artie liked learning how to move his upper body in kind of strange ways. told his parents that for the first day Artie did amazing. Nancy and Michel smiled with pride.

Artie walked over to his parents and said,"Thank you mom and dad."

They strapped Artie into his booster seat it wasn't exactly law but highly recommend and his parents wanted to keep him safe. Artie was a little on the smaller side. They proceeded there drive to grocery store.. Artie talked about everything he liked for about five minutes. Then Artie yawned and within another minute Artie was asleep in his seat. His parents chuckled of course it wore him out but he loved it. He was still so little.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Artie chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee it just been very different show if I did

Six year old Artie a little bump

Artie and his dad where playing catch in the yard. Then his mother said,"Artie,Michel it's lunch time."

Artie of course had his dance bag all set to go his dance classes where now hour long and it was different class each week. This week it was ballet it wasn't that Artie didn't enjoy it it's just his favorites where hip hop and jazz which was new class he got to have.

Artie was in the intermediate class for 6-7 years old though he was on younger side of the class. Artie went to try a new leap his teacher had shown him how to do. Crash. He had accidentally gone a little to high and he landed on his knee he was fine. Artie sniffled and said,"Ow." He got up it hurt but he really wanted to try again. His teacher came over with ice back. She knew very well how often kids get bruised. She knew each crash very well. She also knew which students from first day might try to push themselves and accidentally make things worse. She came over and said,"Here Artie put this on your knee it's just a bruise but you need to rest it a couple days. I will go call your parents."

Artie releucuantly went to the wall and sat there with ice pack on his knee and waited till he got picked up.

At home Nancy asked,"Artie are you sure you want to dance?"

Artie said,"Yes mom accidents happen I'm ok. I love it."

Michel said,"Artie that's good but do know sometimes dancers can get hurt very badly. I know you are really doing your best I see that at every recital you give it your all."

Artie said,"I always do my best that's what you and mommy taught me daddy."

Nancy and Michel smiled they knew there was no stopping Artie at this point in time.

Seven years old Artie recess.

Artie was showing off what he learned in last week's jazz class to some of his classmates they thought it was interesting. Over on the other side of school playground he saw two boys a little older then him. He heard the one mutter,"Damn,Asain parents." The darker one asked,"What is it this time Mike?"

Mike said,"Matt they got mad at me for as they say goofing off after dinner."

Matt knew exactly what happened Mike was caught dancing in his room. And as much as Artie was tuning into there conversation this time they often watched the kid dance for his class and Mike had taken to picking some stuff off of Artie in addition to music videos sense his parents would never in a million years let him have dance classes willingly. Mike had no problem with the kid everyone called Artie though his parents fustrsted the almost 9 year old Mike to no end.

Seven year old Artie back at home

Artie asked,"Mom and dad what does Damn Asain parents mean?"

Michel said,"Arthur where did you hear that."

Artie said,"At school I heard older boy his friend called him Mike say damn Asain parents."

Nancy said,"I don't know what that phrase means but the word spelle is not a nice word and your father and I would like it if you'd never use it in this house again."

Michel said,"Your mother is right Arthur. I think he was just upset about something. If you ever hear any words from him again write them down and we will tell you if they are ok to say."

Artie said,"Ok it was just so weird as I see them watching me sometimes. When I dance."

Nancy said,"Maybe Mike can't get dance lessons for some reason."

Artie said,"I'm going to go color now."

The end.


End file.
